I'm not a baby anymore
by thebluecharm
Summary: creo que era mi hora de crecer; —takeru takaishi.


_Takeru Takaishi.  
__**disclaimer applicatted**_

* * *

.

.

.

—**one shot**: _i'm not a baby anymore_

.

.

.

—astridwantmore ( _missnelljackson_)

.

.

.

TK sabe que los Digimon de su hermano y de Tai son muy fuertes, quizá los más fuertes de los siete que son en ese momento, y tiene plena confianza en ellos. Sabe que pase lo que pase, su hermano y Tai estarán ahí siempre para protegerlos (a él y a todos) y que jamás estarán solos, que ahora tienen una familia, una familia que durará mucho, para siempre.

Ese es el sueño utópico de TK.

Pero la realidad dista un poco de su sueño. La realidad es que todos están cansados de luchar aunque no lo digan en voz alta, y que las constantes peleas de Tai con Matt no ayudan a que haya una cómoda situación.

Y cuando finalmente Tai desaparece, todo se vuelve aún peor. Primero fue Sora y luego desapareció Joe. Y así, uno tras otro, todos los demás se fueron yendo hasta que sólo quedaron él y Matt junto a sus Digimon. TK aún tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a Tai en algún lugar y por más que trataba de decírselo a su hermano, él más trataba de cerrarse en banda y no escuchar. Hasta que finalmente le abandonó también y se quedó solo con Patamon.

Luego vino ese maldito Digimon y por fortuna, Tai apareció de nuevo y los salvó a ambos de perder su amistad, su lazo sagrado, la esperanza de cada uno. Fue cuando su emblema brilló que decidió crecer y no depender tanto de los demás. Patamon podría volver a digievolucionar a Angemon y él participaría en la batalla como todos los demás. Como debía ser puesto que él también era uno de los Niños Elegidos, él también vio la lucha de Greymon y Parrotmon.

Pero, ¡oh, vaya! ¡Tai tiene una hermana de su edad! La sorpresa es máxima al enterarse de que ella es la nueva Niña Elegida y casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando se enteró de quién era su Digimon. Todo parece tan extraño y caótico sentado en la espalda de Zudomon que se pregunta si no sera todo eso un sueño.

No lo es. Y tiene que seguir luchando incluso después de derrotar a Myotismon, hacer que Angemon atraviese con su flecha de Esperanza a Matt es un acto de fe y está seguro de que el milagro ocurrirá y podrán ganar todos juntos. Kari está a su lado y tiene que ser fuerte porque no se quiere dar el gusto de parecer un llorón delante de ella (quizá en otro momento).

Odia a su hermano, no, odia que lo trate como a un bebé porque TK ya ha crecido y puede cuidarse por si mismo y tiene el poder para enfrentarse a Puppetmon y protegerlos a todos, proteger a su hermano. Y lo quiere demostrar. Por eso va con ese Digimon a jugar, evitando que este mate a su hermano, y pese a que tiene miedo por acabar muerto de un disparo, consigue salir de esa casa, romper el mapa y robar los muñecos que los estaban controlando. Ya es mayor.

Incluso cuando está a punto de ser atrapado por Piedmon, aguanta sus lágrimas y su miedo e insta a Kari a que siga subiendo sin preocuparse. Todo estará bien. No pueden rendirse, no puede rendirse porque es así como lo hubiera querido su hermano. Ambos niños caen y es gracias a su hermano, a su esperanza, que Angemon digievoluciona a MagnaAngemon y los salva. TK sabe que no será la primera vez que Kari y él estén juntos y se pregunta si la próxima vez, Kari estará mejor y más fuerte. Las despedidas son dolorosas pero hay una promesa casi silenciosa de volver a encontrarse todos porque, ¡vamos!, acaban de vencer a el último Digimon oscuro, no puede, simplemente, quedar ahí y el mundo Digimon aún les tiene preparado una nueva aventura.

Ante la noticia de volver a Odaiba, TK se siente eufórico pero en algún lugar, inconscientemente, sabe que eso ocurriría y que debía pasar. Tampoco se sorprende al ver a Kari en su clase (aunque Davis le recuerda vagamente a Tai en un prncipio, sabe que no es así del todo, Tai es Tai) y pueden pasar tantas cosas de nuevo que sólo se da el lujo de preocuparse por Kari y la Oscuridad que la persigue porque, a fin de cuentas, sus emblemas están fuertemente unidos y él es quien debe cuidarla y protegerla por encima de todo (a veces, incluso por encima de su vida). Hasta que Kari le dice que es capaz de sobreponerse a esa Oscuridad y que su trabajo ya no es tan necesario como antaño.

Kari sigue siendo su punto débil, el único junto a Patamon y su familia. Y quizá, si las cosas en su familia hubieran ido de otra forma, tal vez, hubieran estado juntos pero no. No era así como debía ser y TK lo entiende aún cuando es demasiado joven como para saber que le gusta Kari más de lo que a Tai o Matt les gusta Sora. Mucho más.

Pero se lo calla porque, pese a que es egoísta con Kari, no puede demostrar que lo es y Kari no puede saber que la quiere -proteger- tanto. Kari lo sabe, sabe que si le pasa algo el primero en acudir será TK y será el único que sepa lo que debe hacer sin que nadie le diga nada porque ya lo ha hecho antes (_—_¿Siempre irás detrás de mi? _—_Siempre). Kari no sabe si reír o llorar y TK se maldice porque hace con ella justo lo mismo que hacía con él su hermano. Lo trataba como a un bebé y él mismo tuvo que demostrar que no lo era, se preguntaba si, al igual que su hermano, no sabría qué hacer cuando Kari pudiera apañárselas sola -y ella es la más fuerte de todos, Gatomon lo sabe.

(_—TK, no hace falta.  
—Pero Kari yo...  
—Lo sé, pero no estoy sola.  
—Kari...  
—Y tengo amigos, y familia, hay gente que estará siempre ahí para mí.  
—Yo siempre estaré ahí —_ella asiente satisfecha.  
_—Lo sé —_sonríe y lo abraza_—. Y me gusta, pero tienes que dejar que yo...  
—¿Y entonces qué haré?  
—Tendrás que buscarte a ti mismo, encontrar lo que debes hacer. Creo que deberías aceptar la beca a Francia —_se siente traicionado.  
_—Ya lo hice —_y ahora ella herida_—, pero no sé si me la darán.  
—¡Claro que sí!  
—¿Tu crees?  
—Te echaré de menos, TK_)

Los aviones se acabarán convirtiendo en objetos que todos ellos odiarán por siempre (separarse de la familia no es fácil) pero hacen el esfuerzo y abrazan a TK para desearle lo mejor, le dedican palabras de ánimo y Tai termina por separarlo del grupo (TK sabe lo que va a decirlo).

—Cuídate, TK. Cuando vuelvas, te haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo _—_TK asiente, son cuatro años de carrera, no tardarán mucho en volver a reunirse por Navidad y tal vez en verano, como todos los años para el aniversario_—_. No hagas nada con la francesita y no volverás a entrar a mi casa, ¿me oyes? _—_le advierte, pasando una mano por sus hombros y diciéndolo en tono amenazador en voz muy baja. TK asiente con un ligero escalofrío y luego, más calmado contesta.

—Sabes que lo único que hago es proteger a Kari.

—Deberías dejar que creciera, TK _—_TK asiente, se despide de todos y coge su maleta para entrar a facturar. Hablará con los demás por la D-Terminal mientras espera el avión... Se lo piensa. Eso sólo hará más dura la despedida.

—TK, te echaré mucho de menos _—_es tan duro dejar ir a los que se quiere.


End file.
